


The Other Yuri

by breathedeep222



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: Yuri's brother, Victor, started dating some other Yuuri while at grad school. When he reveals to Yuri that the other Yuuri is trans, it stirs up feelings in her she never planned on acknowledging.(The transphobia is all from Yuri towards Yuuri because he is experiencing a lot of self-hatred in that moment, and is mostly just one scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from a convo between me and a friend about what would happen if Yuri was trans but wasn't aware of it and "her" brother started dating a trans Yuuri and "she" was unexplainably jealous of him.
> 
> Yuri refers to himself as "she" for most of the fic because he has not acknowledged he's trans even to himself so he wouldn't be using male pronouns at that point.

"YURI!"

The second she heard her brother's booming voice she cursed and braced herself. Seconds later Victor came charging into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind and lifted her into the air. 

"My precious baby sister! I've missed you!"

"Put me down you animal!" Yuri screeched and kicked in protest. Every time her brother came home from grad school he couldn't ever resist greeting her in the most over-excited, obnoxious way. 

"No no no," Victor denied her, swinging her around slightly. "I am overdue for some hugs from by favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister, idiot." Yuri aimed carefully and kicked Victor right in his knee. She straightened out her hoodie as soon as Victor dropped her, ignoring his whining and cursing.

"You're the meanest baby sister in the world," Victor complained.

"Don't fucking call me that," Yuri snapped. She was glad her brother was home for break, but every time he came back for a visit she was reminded of how overwhelming he was.

"Why? What else would I call you? Why are you being so grumpy, Yura?"

"I'm not a baby," Yuri told him. She had always hated it when Victor referred to her as his baby sister, and her dislike of the term had increased more and more over the years. 

Yuri's stomach clenched in worry when Victor only shot her a mischievous smile. "Well...if you're so grown up then you can handle this!"

Victor yanked Yuri into a headlock and dug his knuckles into her scalp. 

"Ow! No! Get off!"

"Not until you say you missed me!"

"No way I missed you, you freak!"

"Yes you did Yura! You missed me say you missed me!"

"Victor!"

Yakov stood at the kitchen door glaring at the two siblings. "At least put your stuff in your room before you start torturing Yuri."

"Aye ye sir!" Victor saluted Yakov cheekily and let go of Yuri once he walked away. "Come on," he said grabbing Yuri's arm eagerly. "We need to catch up."

The two of them worked together to drag Victor's suitcases to his room. Well, now it was the guest room, had been since Victor first went to college. But Yuri had thought of it as "Victor's room" for so long no amount of redecorating could change that.

Yuri dragged her brother's suitcase to the middle of the room and left it there. Victor could put his shit away himself. 

"What do we have to catch up on? You call me like every day." 

Victor's back was to Yuri, his form bent over the suitcase he'd thrown on the bed and was unpacking. She wrinkled her nose at how unsanitary that was. 

"I call you with little updates. We have to have a big update!" 

Yuri sat on the bed next to her brother's clothes and pulled her legs up, leaning against the wall behind her. "You mean you have something to tell me besides how much you love the other Yuuri?" She didn't know how Victor could have anything else to talk about. The first thing Victor had done the morning after he met the other Yuuri at some crazy grad school party was call Yuri, going on and on at 9 in the morning about some "absolutely beautiful and adorable boy" he met. Every call after that was about the other Yuuri. From "How do I find him I didn't get his number" to "oh my god Yuri he kissed me." She cut that conversation off quickly because she did not need to hear about how soft the other Yuuri's lips were. Ever. 

Victor laughed and threw a rolled up pair of socks at Yuri for her comment, which she swatted away immediately. "It is about Yuuri, actually." 

Yuri tensed at her brother's serious tone. She didn't know what he could have to tell her about the other Yuuri that was so important. Victor had already scheduled dinner for the three of them later in the week so they could finally meet. Which also evolved into a conversation about all the foods Yuuri did and didn't like and she didn't know why her brother thought she cared about the other Yuuri's palette. The point was, short of announcing an engagement, she had no idea what Victor could have to say. 

"Oh god, are you two engaged?" She blurted out. She did not want to deal with her brother being engaged to someone she had never actually met. 

Victor yelped out a laugh. "What? No Yura!" He laughed some more. "Why do you think I'm going to tell you I'm engaged?" 

"Shut up. You said it was important," she mumbled, embarrassed. She had a terrible habit of blurting things out at the worst possible moments. 

Victor ignored her and kept laughing, used to Yuri's moods. "It is important," he conceded. His nervousness from earlier seemed to disappear. "But it's not an engagement announcement. It's..." He trailed off and Yuri noticed the stiffness in his body was back. 

"Victor?"

Her brother sighed and plastered a smile that did nothing to mask the worry in his eyes on his face. "Yuuri is trans!" He declared cheerfully. 

Yuri froze in surprise. She really wasn't expecting that and had no idea how to act. Par the course, she once again said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you guys breaking up?"

"What? No! Why do you think I would break up with Yuuri over that?"

"Well..." Yuri began, still feeling out of her depth with this conversation. "Aren't you gay? How are you going to date a woman?"

For some reason that made Victor start laughing again. He covered his mouth with one hand and waved the other at Yuri. "No no no! Sorry, I should have clarified. Yuuri is a trans man."

"Oh...so he..."

Victor nodded, anticipating what Yuri wanted to say. "Yeah. He was born with like," Victor waved his hand wildly. "Girl parts. But he's always known he is a boy and he lives as a man now." 

"Oh," Yuri repeated. "Um, okay. Why do I care?"

Victor laughed and ruffled her hair even though she tried to duck away. "You don't have to care. But he's out and open about it so I wanted you to know before dinner."

Yuri shrugged. "Okay. I don't care. Unless there's something I can say that will get you to shut up about him."

"No chance. Do you have any questions about it?"

"Does the other Yuuri have boobs?" 

"Yura!" Victor admonished. "Of course that's the first thing you ask me. No, he had top surgery a couple of years ago, if you must know."

Yuri thought maybe she should be embarrassed by her question but scowled and looked at her own chest instead. "Ow," she mumbled, touching her own chest lightly. 

Victor snorted. "I'm sure it was very ow, but if you want to know all the gritty details you'll have to ask Yuuri yourself." He pulled more clothes from his suitcase and separated them depending on where they needed to go. "Now get out, I'm tired and need to unpack in peace."

"You're the one who asked me to come in here in the first place!"

Instead of responding Victor picked up a pair of black briefs and chucked them in her direction. Yuri screeched and flew off the bed, cursing Victor as he laughed at her while she ran out the room.  
\---

"Hey Beka," she greeted as she jumped onto the bike behind him. Victor coming back for break wasn't going to interfere with their Friday night movie nights.

"Is Victor back?" Otabek asked curiously, looking at the new car parked in their driveway. 

"Yeah. He got here today." 

"I should go say hello," Otabek said even as Yuri was putting her helmet on and getting settled.

"No, come on," she complained. "You know how much Victor likes to talk. We'll miss the movie."

Even though she couldn't really see his face she knew he was frowning at her. Years of being best friends gave you that ability. "It's rude."

"It won't kill you to be not perfectly polite for once in your life. You wash everyone's dishes whenever you eat at our house, Victor will forgive you. Come on!" Yuri decided to play dirty, digging her fingers into the sensitive spot on Otabek's side underneath his jacket. He jerked and now she knew he was glaring at her. 

"Fine," he grumbled. "But tell him I said hi." Otabek kicked the bike into gear and they drove off. 

The ride to the theater was short, but Yuri always enjoyed any amount of time she spent on the bike. Even with the helmet on Yuri could enjoy the feeling of the wind whipping her hair around her neck. She loved the rumble of the bike beneath her, the way the two of them moved together in unison when the bike turned, even if Otabek was the one in control. He had offered to teach her how to ride the bike, but she only lasted five minutes before she changed her mind. Driving the bike required too much attention and thought. Yuri much preferred being able to hold onto Otabek and let her mind wander.

\---

"Are we still getting ice cream?"

That was another part of their Friday night summer tradition. They would stop and get ice cream after every movie without fail. Yuri didn't know why Otabek thought tonight would be any different. 

"Yeah, why?"

Otabek shrugged. "I didn't know if you wanted to get home to hang out with Victor."

Yuri laughed and shook her head. "I have to deal with Victor all summer. He can wait. Let's go." She shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets and they crossed the street to the ice cream shop.

"I'll order," Otabek volunteered like he always did. Yuri didn't even bother responding, just found them a table and sat down. It was a Friday night so of course the place was crowded. She knew Otabek would be awhile so she pulled out her phone to entertain herself with. As she scrolled through Instagram she saw a bunch of disgusting posts from Victor being sad that he couldn't see the other Yuuri yet. The other Yuuri was tagged in all of them and Yuri clicked his name to look through his account. 

Yuri didn't follow the other Yuuri, but she had seen pictures of him all over Victor's account. That was before Victor told her he was trans. As she went through his Instagram now she was looking for any kind of clue, even though she knew that was stupid. He wasn't going to have "TRANS" written across his forehead. Still, she couldn't help but be amazed while she went through Yuuri's pictures from last summer. He seemed to barely use his instagram so it didn't take her long to scroll that far. There were multiple pictures of him with his shirt off at the beach, and it reminded Yuri of what she asked Victor earlier, making her blush. None of the pictures were meant to highlight his bare chest, but Yuri squinted at them nonetheless, trying to find some sort of scars or something, she saw nothing, though. Yuuri looked totally normal. Sure, Yuuri was more of a pretty boy than some other men, but so was Victor. No matter how hard she looked there was nothing that would make Yuri doubt the other Yuuri was a man through and through. Well, she didn't know how much of a man he was in other places.

At that thought Yuri blushed, looking around suspiciously as if someone next to hear could hear her inappropriate thoughts. She should not be thinking about whether her brother's boyfriend had a dick or not, but she couldn't help it. She was so curious. It was so weird to think her brother's boyfriend could have looked like any other girl, hell maybe he even looked like Yuri at some point, but now he looked like _that_. 

Otabek was approaching the table and Yuri shoved her phone in her hoodie pocket and willed her blush to go down. For a second she wondered if Otabek was secretly telepathic because his own face was beet red as if he could hear what she was thinking. If Otabek could hear what Yuri was thinking their entire friendship she was in a lot of trouble.

"Why are you so red?" She asked him, glad to be able to take the attention off herself.

Otabek looked conflicted as he set her ice cream, a strawberry sundae with extra hot fudge, in front of her. Regardless of how uncomfortable he looked, he still spoke up.

"The girl at the register said it's sweet I buy ice cream for my girlfriend every week," he mumbled as he sat down.

Yuri felt herself flush again, this time in a combination of embarrassment and anger. They were no strangers to people thinking they were a couple, but it pissed Yuri off every time. 

"Sorry," Otabek said when he saw her expression. 

She shook her head and pulled her sundae closer. "It's not your fault. People should just mind their fucking business." She hated when this happened. She knew people only thought they were dating because she was a girl. If Yuri was a boy no one would assume she and Otabek were together. 

"Did you want to bring something back for Victor?" Otabek asked to change the subject.

She snorted. "No. Victor can get his own ice cream. Let the other Yuuri get him ice cream."

Unfortunately, mentioning the other Yuuri brought back her train of thought from earlier and she tried hard to tamp down the blush. 

"When is your dinner with him and the other Yuuri?" Otabek asked. The nickname had started as a joke, but it soon stuck and even though Beka thought it was mean at first even he started using it.

"Wednesday."

"Hmm."

They went back to eating, Yuri's mind swirling with thoughts and Otabek enjoying his vanilla, banana, and nut sundae, blissfully unaware. 

"Victor told me something about Yuuri today."

Otabek looked at her curiously but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"Yuuri is trans apparently. A trans man" she clarified so Otabek wouldn't make the same stupid mistake she did.

"Hmm," Otabek repeated. Unlike Yuri, he never just said the first thing that came to mind. "That's interesting."

Yuri ate a spoonful and waited for him to say something more. She bit into a frozen strawberry, the rush of cold stabbing down to her gums. "That's it?" She asked when Otabek didn't say anything else.

He raised his pierced eyebrow at her and kept eating. The hoop glinted in the light of the store, mocking her. She was so incredibly jealous when Otabek got his eyebrow pierced. She had begged Yakov to let her get something besides her ears pierced but he refused. He said she could do what she wants to her body when she's 18, but until then the answer was no. That conversation went better than the tattoo one did, which received an "absolutely not." Otabek got his first piercing, the cartilage piercing, when he was 16, and his parents let him get a tattoo last summer when he was only 17. Yuri almost wanted to hate him for it. She was so envious of how Otabek was free to do what he wanted with his body without anyone butting in. She couldn't even dress how she wanted without people telling her she'd grow out of it and dress more feminine eventually. 

"I don't have anything else to add. It's nice your brother is so accepting"

Yuri agreed, but she wasn't surprised. Even though Yakov came off as a cold, grumpy old man, he was understanding and logical in the best way. Yakov rarely let his emotions get the best of him, which included his opinions on social matters. Yakov would never be conservative for the sake of his image or beliefs, and he only ever judged people by what he considered the measurable aspects of their character. Victor was a little nervous when he told Yakov he was gay, but their uncle had merely shrugged and said he was glad he didn't have to worry about Victor knocking someone up because he couldn't keep it in his pants, but he still needed to remember to use condoms. Even though Yuri and Victor had their own personalities, that part of Yakov had rubbed off on both of them in their own ways. Victor loved people and was willing to befriend anyone who was nice, no matter how weird or awkward they may be. Yuri hated people, but she hated them all equally. Except for Otabek.

"Yeah, but that doesn't surprise me. I am surprised he waited so long to tell me. He knows I don't care about stuff like that, and you know Victor. It's not like he was ashamed."

Otabek shrugged. "Maybe he didn't think it was something he should say over the phone."

"Maybe."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Yuri knew she had a long summer ahead of her of being around the other Yuuri. She should take opportunities to think about something else while she still could.  
\---  
"I don't know what to wear," Yuri whined into the phone at Otabek. She threw herself backward into the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

"Clothes?" He suggested. She ignored his sarcasm. 

"Victor picked a nice place so I know I can dress up and maybe not be the most fashionable person in the room, but now I don't know what outfit to pick. I'm always overdressed everywhere and I don't know if I should dress like a normally do and look like every other person in the room or if I should step it up."

"You never look like any other person in the room," Otabek said in that serious, disarmingly straightforward way he had. 

Yuri felt the heat on her face reach her scalp and was glad he couldn't see her. "Are you calling me a freak, Beka?" 

He snorted. "You said it, not me." 

"Fuck you," she answered affectionately. "Why am I even asking your opinion anyway. Your fashion sense is barely passable enough for me to hang out with you."

"I would never dream of dressing as good as you," he said solemnly. But Yuri has known Beka since she was ten and could hear the amusement in his tone. 

"You're an ass," she told him. 

"What's wrong with the outfits you've already tried on?" He asked, used to her insults. 

"They all just look...wrong."

"Hmm."

"Is that all you have to say?" She snapped. 

"I don't know," he conceded. "I'm a guy, it's not as hard for me."

Yuri regretted calling Otabek now. That comment made her blood boil and all she could feel for him was resentment at how little he had to care about. 

"Well, aren't you fucking lucky!" She snapped again, knowing she was raising her voice unnecessarily but unable to help it. 

"Yuri-" Otabek began, but she cut him off by hanging up and throwing her phone on the bed. She put her face in her hands and panted. 

What the hell did Otabek know? He managed to look great in everything he wore without actually giving a crap about what he was wearing. He never worried about how other people saw him or what they would think and say about his clothes. He didn't understand anything. 

Yuri felt tears spring to her eyes and wiped at her face furiously. This was pathetic, she had to get a grip. She wiped at her face one last time, glad she never wore makeup and didn't have to worry about messing that up on top of everything else, and stood up. 

"It's just a stupid outfit, Yuri," she said to herself. "Your fashion sense is amazing, fuck what anyone else thinks."

Psyched up, she stomped back over to her closet, ready to conquer this dinner outfit.  
\---

Yuri waited outside against the side of the restaurant for Victor and the other Yuuri to show up. The other Yuuri had arrived that morning and she hadn't seen Victor since he went to go meet him at the airport. Yuri had asked why Victor couldn't just bring Yuuri over to the house earlier since the two didn't seem to have any plans for Yuuri's first day besides dinner. Victor had smirked at her and told her it was imperative he greet his boyfriend properly. The implication wasn't lost on Yuri, and she had screwed her face up in disgust. As much as she was trying not to think about her brother screwing his boyfriend all day at his hotel room, she had noticed how suspiciously quiet his Instagram was after days of whining about how much he missed the other Yuuri. As their dinner time came closer and closer she was getting worried she'd have to text Victor and remind him to stop having sex long enough to not stand her up, but thankfully at 5 o' clock, he texted her that they were leaving in an hour and would be at the restaurant by 7. Yuri knew that meant 7:15, since her brother had never been on time for anything in his life. She was here at 6:45 anyway, because unlike Victor, Yuri knew how to be punctual. 

To kill time she was scrolling through Instagram and thinking about the several texts she had from Otabek asking if she was mad at him and apologizing for what he said. She felt bad because she knew her reaction to his comment was overblown, but apologizing was too embarrassing. Still, she didn't want Otabek to keep thinking she was mad at him so she decided to send him a selfie of her outfit of choice.

She had decided to keep it simple, going with a black button up with gold threading, black ripped skinny jeans and coordinated red splatter belt and high tops, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. With the red brick of the restaurant behind her and the evening sunlight accentuating the side of her face, Yuri made quite the picture. 

Going by the several thumbs up emojis Otabek sent her in response, he agreed. 

**Have you met the other Yuuri yet?** he asked after.

 **No** she wrote back. **I'm sure he'll be late, like always.**

 **More time for you to take awesome selfies** he told her.

She smiled down at her phone, pleased. Beka had great selfie taste, and she always made sure to get his opinion before she decided to post any. 

Before she could answer, she heard her brother's annoying voice calling her name. 

"Hey, Yuri!"

She looked up and saw her brother and the other Yuuri walking down the block. She took a minute to take him in. Unlike the messy hair he sported in most of his Instagram pictures, tonight the other Yuuri had his hair slicked back away from his face. Yuri had to admit it looked much better this way, especially with his blue glasses and gray jacket. 

She waited for the pair to reach her before saying anything. "Why are you on time?" She asked when they were close enough. It made the other Yuuri chuckle slightly and side eye Victor. 

"He may always want to be late but I like to be on time," the other Yuuri said. He stuck out his hand. "Hi Yuri, I'm Yuuri" he greeted with a little giggle. She took his hand but quickly shoved her own in her pockets right after, feeling awkward. 

"Hi." 

"It's nice to finally meet you," the other Yuuri continued, not deterred by her recalcitrance. "Victor talks about you all the time." 

At that she glared at her brother. "Have you been talking shit about me?" 

Yuuri let out a big belly laugh and shook his head. "No, he only says nice things! I promise!"

"Why would I be talking shit about you, Yura?" Victor asked. He let go of the other Yuuri's hand and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Everyone knows I'm the nice sibling."

The other Yuuri was watching them interact with a little grin on his face. Yuri just scowled. "No, you're the annoying sibling," she mumbled. 

"Always so grumpy, Yura," Victor gave her pony tail a little tug and she pushed him off of her, accidentally knocking him into the other Yuuri. 

"Sorry," she said. It was unnecessary because the other Yuuri was steadying Victor and laughing at the both of them. 

"It's alright he told her." He brushed off the shoulder's of Victor's jacket and took his hand. "Come on, leave your sister alone. Let's go eat." 

Victor called the other Yuuri a traitor but led them into the restaurant. The two Yuris hung back while Victor gave his name to the hostess and they were led over to the table. They all sat down, Victor and the other Yuuri on one side and Yuri on the other, and she nearly gagged as Victor pulled out the other Yuuri's chair. 

The seating arrangement highlighted how Yuri was third-wheeling and she felt more awkward than she had before. Of course, her brother and his boyfriend were the kind of couple that just had to sit on the same side of the table. She spared a moment to wish she had invited Otabek. Victor liked Beka, he would have been okay with it. Then at least it would have been even. 

"I love your outfit, Yuri." 

She was pulled from her melancholy thoughts by the other Yuuri's compliment. 

"Thanks," she preened. 

"Victor mentioned you had great taste in clothes. I'm a little jealous honestly. Fashion has never been my forte."

Yuri gave him a once over, taking in his thick hair, blue and red plaid shirt under a dark gray jacket that clung well to his wiry but muscled frame. She didn't know what he had to feel jealous about. 

"Your outfit isn't bad," she said instead. 

The other Yuuri lit up at the compliment and even Victor looked up from perusing the menu. "Thanks!"

Her brother put his menu down and placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "Am I dreaming? Did Yuri just compliment someone's outfit? Pinch me!" He yelled at the other Yuuri, drawing looks from the tables around them. His boyfriend tried to shush him but to no avail. He carried on. "I never thought I'd see the day. What do you think about my outfit, Yura?" He threw his arms out to the side, nearly whacking the other Yuuri in the process.

"I'm not going to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend," she answered dryly, picking up her menu and ignoring Victor's offended noises for maximum effect. 

"I like her," she heard the other Yuuri say to Victor quietly. She didn't look up but their silence told her Victor was probably giving him a stupid, sappy look. 

All three of them fell silent as they looked over the menu and tried to decide what they wanted. Victor had chosen a nice Italian place, keeping it simple so everyone would be able to find something they liked. 

After a minute Victor broke the comfortable silence. "Ohh, Yuuri, you should try this."

"Try what?" They both said in unison. Victor and the other Yuuri laughed but Yuri frowned. 

"That's going to be annoying."

It was clear Victor still thought the mix up was funny, but he agreed anyway. "It was a lot easier when you two weren't in the same place. I can try and call you Yura, but you still answer to Yuri so it's weird."

"You need a nickname." She pointed at the other Yuuri. 

"Hmm," he said, tapping his chin. "I've never really had a nickname." He screwed his face into a frown. "Except when Takeshi calls me piggy." 

Yuri couldn't help her snort. "I'm okay with piggy. Ow!" She yelped when Victor kicked her leg under the table. 

"Yura, don't be rude," he scolded. It backfired because the other Yuuri swatted him in the arm. 

"Don't kick your sister!"

She let out a real laugh at her brother's scandalized expression. 

"She was making fun of you!"

Yuuri didn't give in. "She was joking around. Even if she was, aren't you the adult?" 

"No," Yuri and Victor answered together. The other Yuuri rolled his eyes at them. 

"Aren't we supposed to be working on a nickname for me?"

Before either sibling could respond their waiter walked up to the table and asked if they were ready. They were all embarrassed when they realized they spent so much time bickering they didn't have a clue what they wanted to order. Yuuri politely asked for more time and they tabled the nickname conversation for the sake of figuring out what to eat.  
\---  
After their first meeting went well, the other Yuuri spent a lot of time at their house, sleeping with Victor in his old room. He was a couple of weeks into his summer-long stay and for the most par,t Yuri was used to his presence. The other Yuuri was quiet and didn't force Yuri into conversations, and he even seemed to have a calming effect on Victor. He was also neat and made sure to clean up after himself constantly. The other Yuuri was so unobtrusive she shouldn't even know he was living there if it wasn't for Victor constantly talking about him. 

And how she couldn't stop thinking about him. 

It was definitely weird. The way she had gone through his Instagram thinking all those things had been strange enough, but when he was living in her house and she still couldn't stop thinking about how the other Yuuri was trans she knew she was being a creep. It was just too fascinating for her to stop. She tried doing research online to answer her questions, hoping that would make her obsession go away, but it didn't. She wasn't interested in hearing about other people's stories, her thoughts kept focusing on the other Yuuri. This other Yuuri who used to look like a girl, have a girl's body, hell, maybe he had a body similar to hers. But now he looked like _that_ and no one would even know unless they were told. 

Yuri rolled over in bed onto her back and lifted up the covers to look at her own body. She couldn't really see much, since she was wearing her favorite baggy sleep hoodie and baggy pajama pants, but she spent enough time frowning at her body in the mirror. She knew what was under there. She sighed and rolled over onto her other side, staring at her alarm clock that read 1:00 AM. She wondered what the other Yuuri looked like at her age. If they used to have any other features in common besides their names. 

It occurred to her then that Yuuri probably wasn't always his name. She wondered if it would be weird to ask him why he chose Yuuri, why her name. Victor didn't lie, Yuuri was very proud and outspoken about being trans, and they were always telling her she could ask questions, probably in case she ever felt overwhelmed by the situation, but Yuri never did. She had plenty of questions, but few of them were appropriate and she didn't want another "does he have boobs" scenario. 

Yuri flipped over onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow. She was tired and wanted her brain to shut up, but it was clear she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. She grabbed her phone from the night table and texted Otabek.

**If you were trans and had to pick a new name what would it be?**

**A girl's name? Or what would I pick as a new boy's name?**

Yuri smiled. She could always trust Otabek to be awake. 

**A girl's name obviously. You're already a guy.**

**Yuri ;)**

She rested her forehead against the mattress and laughed, smiling at her phone for a minute before responding. 

**Funny but I'm serious! You have to pick a name!**

**I don't know** came the swift reply. **I've never thought about it. What would you pick as a boy's name?**

Yuri twirled a piece of hair between her hair, considering. She didn't really want a different name. "Yuri" was already a boy's name, there'd be no point in changing it.

**My name is already a boy's name. I'd just keep it.**

**I'll just go by "Beka" then**

Yuri smiled again and turned back over onto her back. A couple of minutes of conversation with Beka already had her feeling better. As if he could read her mind, Otabek made her phone vibrate with another text.

**Can't sleep?**

That much was obvious. But it wasn't like she could tell him the reason she couldn't sleep was because she couldn't stop thinking about the other Yuuri.

 **No. Too restless** At least that wasn't a lie.

 **I'm sorry. Any reason why?**

No way in hell would she cop to that.

**I don't know. Bored**

**Need an emergency movie day?**

Did she ever. A day away from Yuuri, distracted by candy and the movie screens and the arcade games and just spending time with Beka sounded perfect. 

**Yeeesss**

**:) I'll pick you up at 12? We can spend as long as you want**

Yuri seriously considered Otabek's telepathic abilities, but she knew if he really could read her thoughts he would have stopped being her friend a long time ago for being such a freak.

**Deal**

**Try and get some sleep**

She rolled her eyes. Otabek worried too much. 

**Okay Mom**

**Goodnight** was all he wrote back.

She felt the stupid smile tugging at her lips again, despite how lame her best friend was. 

**Night**  
\---

Yuri ignored the several vibrations from her phone and kept tugging at her shirt in frustration. She knew she was running late, she didn't need Otabek texting her a million times to remind her. It didn't help that she knew he knew she was running late because her outfit was not working right, and the texts were probably filled with shit like him saying she looked fine no matter what she wears. She didn't' want her outfit to look _fine_. She wanted it to look _right_. But thanks to her brother still not knowing how to do laundry at 27 years old, that was proving to be impossible.

Someone else would probably like the shirt at its new size just fine, but Yuri had a _look_. That look included crisp, streamline silhouettes, with the baggiest part being her jacket or hoodie, or sometimes her sneakers. It did not include her shirt clinging and accentuating her breasts. 

She pulled at her shirt again and cursed. She had tried everything she could think of, tucking it in different ways, playing with which buttons she closed, but nothing worked. The fact was the shirt was smaller now and no longer hid her boobs the way she liked. They were just there, being present and annoying and poking out, ruining the lines of her outfit. She turned sideway in the mirror and ran a hand over her chest, sucking her stomach in and pressing down her breasts. She looked ridiculous, standing in the bathroom and holding her boobs. She relaxed her stance and slammed her hand on the sink.

"Fuck," she muttered, shaking out her hand. "Fuck Victor and his terrible laundry skills," she said again. 

Sure, she could just put on another shirt. But this had been one of her favorite button-ups, a pretty gray-blue color with stripes on the cuffs, that Otabek had once said brought out her eyes, with an adorable pink tinge to his cheeks. She had immediately thought of this outfit when she woke up and thought about what to wear, and she wasn't going to give it up because of her stupid boobs.

Yuri turned to the other side and pressed them down again, frowning when they bounced right back. Boobs were annoying anyway, she hated them. Hers weren't even all that big but they were still always getting in the way, popping out of her clothes or not sitting right. Yuri didn't even bother with regular bras, only wearing sports bras. All the other bras she saw wanted to lift her breast or round them or whatever. She just wanted them out of the way.

_Sometimes I wish I could chop them off._

It wasn't the first time she'd thought that. Life would be easier without breasts. This time though, she was reminded of the other Yuuri, and realized she could remove her breasts if she wanted to. Thinking of the other Yuuri made a wave of anger and near hate rise in her stomach, making her feel sick. The other Yuuri got to get rid of his boobs, didn't have to deal with stupid bras or stupid shirts or the stupid annoying things ever again. He got to strut around in whatever clothes he wanted, or not in his clothes, going by the amount of times she came into Victor's room to talk to him and saw the other Yuuri lying in the bed shirtless. He never flaunted it, always pulling up the sheets and apologizing, but it was always too late. Yuri said whatever she needed to say and left with a knot in her stomach. 

Yuri felt tears in her eyes and slammed her hand onto the counter several times, letting out every curse she could think of. She hated this. All she wanted was to be able to wear her outfit and go to the movies. This shouldn't be so hard. She scrubbed her hands over her eyes and sighed. If she started crying now Otabek would definitely notice and it would be a thing, even if she tried not to talk about it. She had to deal with this, and she knew just the thing. 

She opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged through it until she found the ace bandages. She had learned how to bind her breasts with them online, doing it in her room to see how it would change her outfits. Yuri saw all the warnings saying it wasn't healthy, but she didn't need to listen to those. All she wanted was to try it, she never had any intention of even going outside like that, but she also never intended for Victor to shrink her favorite shirt. One day wearing the bandages for a few hours wouldn't kill her, as long as she was careful.  
\---

Yuri practically bounced out the house as she went to meet Otabek. After she finished bandaging her chest her shirt looked _perfect_ and she threw on her leather jacket and told Otabek to meet her ASAP. Both the other Yuuri and Victor had told her she looked good as she left the house, and Victor had teasingly asked her if she had a date but she ignored him. Her mood was too good for her stupid brother to bring down.

She noticed the one over Otabek gave her as she approached his bike and bit her lip, trying to act normal when she climbed on the bike behind him. 

"You look nice," he said as he handed her the helmet.

"Thanks." After her fiasco this morning she really was grateful for the compliment. Glad the itching under her skin was paying off. She put the helmet on, thankful her ponytail was low enough the bump wouldn't get in the way. "Are we going or what?" She asked when she was settled, hands in their familiar spot on Otabek's hips.

His helmet was back on, but Yuri knew he was glaring at her for rushing him when she was the one that kept them late. Still, he kicked his bike on and they were off.  
\---

Yuri cursed as she heard the familiar music of getting eating by a ghost, and the red "Game Over" appeared on her screen. She stepped away from the machine, not wanting to waste her five dollars in quarters on one game and hoping Otabek would be done ordering their drinks and candy by now. She had originally gotten in line with him, but when she noticed the five other people in front of them and how the perky man at the register seemed to be determined to have a full blown conversation with each of them she left Otabek to fend for himself and went to play video games. They weren't really in a rush since Yuri already made them late for the first movie they had wanted to see and the second one didn't start for another thirty minutes. 

Luckily, she noticed Otabek walking over to her, his arms filled with two sodas and candy. She also noticed his face was once again very red, but he looked like he was laughing.

"What happened?" She asked right away, taking her soda from him. She took a big sip and stared at him, waiting for him to fess up.

He looked conflicted but also amused and the combination was strange on him. "The guy at the register, he said," Otabek stopped to chuckle a little, and Yuri's hand tensed on her cup. This set up seemed like all of the other times someone thought Yuri was Beka's girlfriend, except he didn't always find it so funny. Otabek gathered himself and spoke again. "He said to tell my boyfriend he really likes your outfit."

Yuri paused, confused, until she realized Otabek was talking about _her_. 

"He thinks I'm your _boy_ friend?"

Otabek nodded, small smile still on his face. "Yeah, sorry," he said, anticipating the negative reaction Yuri always had to people thinking they were a couple. No one had ever called Yuri his boyfriend before, though.

"What did you say?" She asked him quickly. He raised his eyebrow at her, the piercing in it today was a matte black. 

"I just ignored it like I always do. Why? Should I have said something?"

"No!" Yuri needed to stop acting so weird. "No, it's fine. I was just curious." Otabek was quiet as he slurped his drink. Yuri glanced over at the register, the guy's attention now focused on a family with three kids. She thought about how that stranger thought she was Otabek's _boy_ friend. He thought Yuri was a _boy_. Yuri didn't understand why she felt a smile on her lips at the thought, but she spun around and pretended to be looking at the games so Beka wouldn't see. She touched the bottom of her ribs lightly, feeling the layer of bandages hiding underneath her shirt that were making it a little hard to breathe, but it was worth it. They had worked better than she imagined, done more than just helped streamline her outfit. It must not be possible to tell she had breasts at all if that man thought she was a _boy_.

"Yuri?" Otabek asked when she was quiet for too long and hadn't moved to play any of the games. She shoved her drink at him. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." She walked away quickly, trying to get to the bathroom before this weird ball of giddiness exploded out. She nearly kicked the door open in her haste and was glad to find the bathroom was empty. She stood in front of the long line of mirrors at the sinks and turned this way and that, that persistent smile not going away. 

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and stood tall, nearly puffing her chest out. Thanks to the combination of the bandages and her sports bra she could stand like that and still not see any lumps. Yuri turned the other way and tried a different pose, attempting to scowl but unable to stop smiling. 

It was just funny to her, that was all. That man outside thought she was Otabek's _boy_ friend and that was why she couldn't stop smiling. The whole time they stayed out there in front of the concession stand playing games and trying to make the other lose, he'd think Yuri was a boy. A laughed bubbled out of Yuri's chest, despite the bandages and her trying to It keep it down. It was an infectious laugh, and since Yuri was the only person in the room she was the only one who could catch it and laughed again. 

She was jolted from her moment by the door slamming open and someone rushing into the bathroom. They ran right by her, not paying her any mind, and into the first stall and locked the door. Once she got over being startled she took one last spin in the mirror, grinning wide the entire time. Someone thought she was a boy.

Yuri giggled.  
\---

Her new situation stopped being funny fairly quickly. The bandages seemed as if they were tightening little by little as time went on, and they started to hurt. A part of Yuri wanted to go into the bathroom and rip the stupid things off, but her shirt still fit wrong and that same man from earlier was still working. If he saw Yuri while she was with Otabek between movies, or when they left and noticed she had boobs now, what was he going to think about her then? He'd forever know Yuri as the freak who pretended to be a boy. 

She also couldn't hide her bad mood from Otabek, even though she tried, and she felt bad. He was only trying to cheer her up in the first place and it was obvious it wasn't working. Usually, when they went to the movies they stayed all day, paying for one movie and seeing 3, even 4 sometimes. But Yuri could barely make it through the second movie, and by the end, she was fidgeting around so bad Otabek looked really concerned. Her ribs hurt, and her boobs hurt, and she just wanted to go home and try not to cry. Wearing these bandages was a stupid fucking idea. She didn't know what she way thinking. 

Yuri had begged Otabek to go home, claiming she wasn't feeling good, and she must have looked it because he asked if she was okay to take the bike. One time he had driven Yuri home when she was sick and she had nearly fallen asleep on the back, scaring Beka half to death. He never got over it. 

She assured him she would be fine, not being able to stand the thought of taking any longer to get home and he thankfully listened without argument. When he arrived at her house she barely let him stop before she was jumping off the bike and mumbling a quick "bye." 

She ran into her house and ignored the "hey Yuri," her brother called from the couch, bee-lining straight for the bathroom. Once inside she yanked her shirt off and quickly unwrapped the bandages, wincing since moving so much made them hurt more. When they were finally off she looked in the mirror and gasped. 

Small, dark blue bruises lined the bottom of her ribs and even the top of her chest above her sports bra where the edge of the bandages had been. She eased her sports bra off, groaning in relief when it too was gone. There were a few bruises on her breasts but not many, probably due to less direct pressure from the bandages thanks to her bra. 

Yuri cursed her decision to wear the stupid bandages once again. She was covered in bruises and in pain, all over a stupid shirt. The only positive thing was that her breathing seemed to be getting back to normal fairly quick after removing the bandages. She could not stand the thought of putting any layers back on, but she couldn't walk past her brother and the other Yuuri to her bedroom without clothes on. She put her leather jacket back on and zipped it all the way up, knowing no one would be able to see anything. She picked up her other clothes and the bandages and ran past the living room straight up the stairs, ignoring her brother's attempt to talk to her. 

Once in her room she eased off the jacket and put on her favorite, softest Chanel hoodie. Then she sat on her bed and began crying. She didn't have long, Victor would come looking for her soon enough and if he saw her crying he'd freak out, but she needed a minute. She felt so incredibly stupid. She wanted her shirt to fit so badly she went to drastic measures and when it was clear she should take me bandages off she didn't because she wanted some stupid random stranger to think she was a boy. What the hell was wrong with her?

She cried for a few minutes before going back to the bathroom to splash water on her face and pull herself together. After trying her hardest to make it look like she wasn't crying Yuri went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She had barely eaten at the theater, too uncomfortable to bother and now she was starving. 

As she expected, Victor came in to talk to her, the other Yuuri trailing behind him. 

"Hey Yuri! You're back early. How was the movies?"

"Fine," she mumbled, hiding her face in her hood. 

"What's the matter, Yura?" Victor put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away from him. 

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Yeah, you ruined my fucking shirt," she told him. Her shit day was all because of that stupid shirt, and none of this would have happened if her brother could read the goddamn laundry directions.

"How did Victor ruin your shirt when he was home all day?" The other Yuuri wondered. 

Him speaking up pushed Yuri over the edge. She was upset and in pain and felt like an idiot and didn't need to hear shit from this other Yuuri that stole her name and never had to have stupid bandages dig into his skin because he got his boobs lobbed off and could just walk around in whatever he wanted. That was the only reason she had for what she said next. 

"Mind your fucking business," she snapped. Trying to finish her sandwich and make her escape. 

"Yuri!" Victor yelled, yanking her shoulder and turning her around. "Apologize! Yuuri was just being nice, there's no reason for you to treat him like that!"

"He's not _my_ fucking _boyfriend_ ," she mocked. "I'll treat him however I want!"

Victor stepped closer to her, getting in her face. "I don't know what happened to put you in such a shit mood but you're NOT going to take it out on Yuuri because he's MY boyfriend and I-"

"He's not even a real fucking boy!" She shouted. 

Yuri knows, in theory, that Victor pulled away from her in shock, his eyes showing surprise, hurt and betrayal, and the other Yuuri looked away, clearly upset but not knowing how to interfere. But she didn't really feel any of that. All she could feel was the heat on her skin and the pain on her ribs and the stupid fucking tears welling up again and threatening to fall. 

"Yuri....what..." Victor stuttered softly. He had an arm around the other Yuuri but was looking between the two of them, clearly overwhelmed about where to turn his attention. "How could you say that?" He finally asked, betrayal the emotion bleeding through the most. 

"Victor," the other Yuuri said softly before she could respond. He took Victor's hand and pulled him along. "Come with me."

"No Yuuri she has to-"

"Come with me," he said again more firmly, pulling his shocked boyfriend out of the kitchen. 

Yuri could hear them talking in the living room, the other Yuuri saying he should leave and Victor needed to talk to her. She could hear her brother protesting, asking if he'd be okay and saying he had every right to stay, but the other Yuuri insisted he leave so they could talk. Yuri hated him even more. She had stated the truth that he was a fucking fake in front of all of them and Yuuri still kept it together, yet she couldn't even go to the movies without having a breakdown. What did he have that she didn't?

She stayed in place, knowing Victor wasn't going to let this go without a fight. There was no point in going to her room. She leaned against the counter, her hands behind her and gripping it tightly. God, she felt like she was going to pass out. 

"Yuri!" Victor yelled, stomping his way in from the living room. "What the hell was that? Why would you say Yuuri isn't a real man?"

"Because _she_ isn't," she mumbled cruelly. 

Victor shook his head and crowded her against the counter again. "Stop that! Stop saying things like that. I know you're not like that!"

"You don't know anything about me!" She yelled back, stepping forward so he'd get out of her space. 

It worked and he did step back realizing how close he was, but that didn't bring his temper down any. "You're right! I don't know this Yuri! What the hell is going on with you? What did Yuuri even do to you?"

 _Fucking exist_ , she thought bitterly. 

"What's so fucking special about Yuuri? Huh? Why does he think he can just walk around and do whatever he wants?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Victor shouted, the anger in his face giving way to a little concern. "You're not making sense." She fucking knew that. And she also knew she was breathing too fast too heavily, and dammit those were definitely wet streaks lining her face. 

"Yuri?" Victor asked gently. The anger in his face gave way to concern for his little sister. He reached out for her and she shoved him away. 

"Don't touch me! You don't understand anything!"

"Then help me!" Victor yelled back, not willing to give in. "What do you mean Yuuri gets to do whatever he wants?" 

"Why does he get to be whatever he wants to be?" She screamed, getting in Victor's face despite being a head shorter than him. 

Victor wasn't angry anymore, just confused. Hopelessly, utterly confused. "Do you not think you can be whatever you want to be?" He asked wonderingly. 

"I know I can't!" She choked out. She was full on sobbing now, and she thought she had taken the bandages off why did everything still hurt and why couldn't she breathe. 

"You can be anything you want Yuri. What do you want to be that you think you can't?"

Her breathing was getting faster and shallower, and she couldn't answer him. All she did was shake her head and whimper "I can't" between tears. 

"Yuri," Victor said worriedly. "Yuri, please, you need to calm down." 

She was completely gone. All she could do was take too deep, too fast breaths and repeat "I can't I can't I can't." Victor pulled her toward him again and this time she let him, burrowing herself in her brother's arms. He led her over to the kitchen chair and made her sit down, putting her head between her legs. 

He rubbed her back and spoke calmly, even though she could hear the little tremor in his voice. "Breathe Yuri. Please breathe. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I just want you to breathe."

She copied his instructions, breathing in and out when he did. Soon, Yuri was present enough in the moment to register the screaming of the bruises on her ribs from the position and sat up. 

"Are you back with me?" He asked quietly when she seemed to be more alert. She shrugged. Yuri didn't know where she was. 

"Maybe you should go to bed," her brother suggested. It was clear he wanted to talk more but was also concerned for Yuri's well-being.

"I don't want to!" She blurted out. If she went to bed like this now she'd wake up exactly the same, except with a few extra bruises and everyone hating her. 

"Do you want to talk to me?" 

"No!" She shook her head fiercely. How was she supposed to talk to Victor when she didn't even know what to say. He had asked her what she wanted to be, but she had no idea. She didn't know why she was acting like this and why she said those horrible things about the other Yuuri and why Victor was still talking to her after that. 

"We have to do _something_ , Yura," Victor persuaded. He waited and watched her for a minute, clearly hoping she'd speak up. When she didn't his face fell and Yuri wondered when she became so great at hurting everyone around her. 

"What do you want from me?" she asked. She was so delirious and just wanted Victor to stop looking at her like that. 

"I want you to be happy, Yura," Victor said, running his hand over her hair. He clutched her shoulders with both hands and made her look right at him. "I want you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you. I want you to tell me what you think you can't be. You're amazing, Yura, you can be anything you want."

Yuri ducked her head in shame. That wasn't true, Victor wouldn't believe that if he knew. She wasn't amazing, she was weird and a terrible friend and she couldn't even make her shirt fit properly without fucking everything up. 

"Yuri," Victor repeated, taking her face in his hands and lifting it up. "What do you want to be?" 

She had to tell him. If she didn't tell him now she never would and Victor and the other Yuuri would go one thinking she was some transphobic asshole and Beka would keep thinking she was a crazy bipolar bitch. There was only one way to make everything stop hurting. 

"I-" Yuri choked and felt the tears coming again, hoping she could say what she needed to say before they stopped her. "I...I..."

"I want to be a boy."  
\---

Victor paced back and forth in his old room, one hand pressing his phone to his ear, the other in his mouth so he could frantically bite at his nails. As soon as he and Yuri finished talking and crying she- he went to bed, and Victor went straight to his room to call his boyfriend. "Please don't be asleep, please don't be asleep," he muttered while waiting for Yuuri to pick up. When he heard the familiar "Victor?" He groaned in relief. 

"Oh Yuuri, thank god. I need to talk to you. I am so out of my depth." Victor sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Once his sister- brother had made his confession, Victor had immediately pulled him into a hug and cried as well. He couldn't stand the idea that his little Yuri was hurting so bad all the time and Victor had done nothing. 

"Victor, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

He collapsed onto the bed and put his hand over his face. Their whole confrontation had only taken around thirty minutes but he couldn't remember ever being so exhausted. " Yuri told me she's a _he_." It was so quiet for a second he thought his boyfriend hung up until he heard a soft, broken, "Oh."

"Oh Yuri," his boyfriend said again. Victor heard a small intake of breath and a sniffle. "Please tell me you weren't that mad at him, he doesn't need that right now."

"I was," he admitted. "I definitely yelled at him, but I was mostly confused. Yuri's never been like that and I couldn't understand where her- his behavior was coming from."

"Pain," Yuuri answered. His voice was filled with a certainty that only came from personal experience. "Lots and lots of pain."

Victor had never been more thankful for Yuuri in the eight months he's known him. While Yuuri still had bad days, Victor knew he didn't have a sliver of a clue about how much Yuuri went through before they met. But Victor's little brother was going through the same exact thing and he needed someone there that wasn't as oblivious and useless as him.

"What do I do, Yuuri?" He begged. "How do I help him?"

Yuuri sighed and Victor wished he was still here and could hug him. "You're already helping, Victor. You love Yuri so much, and he never would have told you if he didn't think you'd be there for him. Just keep doing that. I'll come over tomorrow and we can all talk if Yuri is up to it. But either way I'm here for the both of you, okay?"

"I love you," Victor told him. His eyes were beginning to droop and he knew he couldn't keep this conversation up much longer.

"I love you too, and so does the other Yuri," his Yuuri said with a little laugh.

Victor laughed as well and shook his head even though no one could see him. "What are the odds?" he asked.

"I guess it was just meant to be."  
\---

Yuri woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a knot of nerves twisting in her gut. She almost didn't want to believe what happened last night was real, but the abandoned shirt and bandages thrown in the corner of her room proved her wrong.

She told Victor she was a boy.

Yuri was a boy.

He rolled over and hid his face in his pillow, letting out a few choice curses in both Russian and English. He couldn't believe how much his life changed in one night. Yuri threw the "his" back and forth around his mind, testing it out. He expected it to feel strange or mismatched, but the only time he'd ever felt that way was when he'd been thinking about being a girl. All "his" made him feel was the same giddy feeling he'd felt at the movies when the cashier thought he was a boy. Not thought, knew, because the cashier was right. Yuri was a boy.

He buried his face back in the pillow and screamed (not squealed) kicking his legs happily. Yuri wanted to be a _boy_.

Once he finally got a grip Yuri got out of bed, made a pit stop to the bathroom, and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. His improved mood started to slip when he heard his brother and the other Yuuri talking and cooking. Regardless of any confessions he made after the fact, accusing the other Yuuri of not being a real man was unforgivable, and he'd have to apologize for it.

He stood in the doorway watching his brother and his boyfriend joke and laugh with each other, and the second they saw him he saw their easy expressions replaced by tentative, nervous smiles.

"Morning Yura!" Victor said cheerily. "We're making pancakes!" He turned back to the stove for a second before turning around right after, smile replaced by a frown. "Crap. Should I not call you 'Yura' anymore?"

He smiled a little, happy that his brother would be willing to give up an affectionate name between them they used for years for the sake of making him more comfortable. "No, it's fine."

At that Victor's smile was back. "Great! Have a seat, they'll be done soon." He turned back around to finish cooking. 

Instead of sitting, Yuri walked over to the other Yuuri who was still facing him and tried to look him in the eye but failed, instead looking at the vegetable oven mitt hanging right behind the other Yuuri's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He hated apologizing, but it was more than deserved right now. He didn't expect the other Yuuri to forgive him for being so horrible but the apology was necessary either way. 

He was apparently very wrong because in response the other Yuuri pulled him into a big bear hug and Yuri winced at the pressure on his bruises.

"Don't worry about that," the other Yuuri assured him, face pressed against his hair. "I am so proud of you."

He felt a familiar pricking in his eyes and tried to glare at himself. He had only been up for ten minutes, he could not start crying already.

"Me too Yura!" Victor shouted, throwing his arms around both Yuris and getting a splatter of pancake batter on his brother from the spoon that was still in his hand.

"Watch it!" Yuri yelled, pulling out of the group hug and bee-lining for the sink. He grabbed a piece of paper towel and started wiping at the glop on his sleeve.

"Sorry Yuri," Victor said. He knew his brother was being extra nice because normally he would have told Yuri to stop being so high maintenance. When he was sure there would be no stain on his favorite sleep hoodie he turned the water off and turned back around intending to go sit at the table and wait for his pancakes, but he froze when he saw the other Yuuri still watching him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't trust the weird smile the other man was wearing.

Yuuri held his hand out and offered it to Yuri, reminiscent of their first meeting. "Hi Yuri," he said and then laughed. "I'm Yuuri. It's nice to finally meet you."

It was so incredibly corny and lame, and every part of Yuri was telling him he should walk off and leave his brother's cliched boyfriend hanging.

Instead, he took the other man's hand and smiled. "Hi Yuuri, I'm the other Yuri."  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Sp it just occurred to me I should update this author's note. I did have a little sequel planned for this fic and it was just going to be a few thousand words of fluffy closure. But the comments on this fic were overwhelmingly amazing and I love this Yuri so much so I basically decided to write another long sequel. Which sucks for you guys cause I'm a slow writer but it's looking like it's going to be even longer than this fic. Of course a whole bunch of other stuff came up so I'm not finished yet but I should be finished by like the end of May or so. Sorry guys! But hopefully it'll be worth the wait.


End file.
